


Beauty in what I cannot mend

by sparklyturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Everyone Lives, Ficlet Collection, Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyturtle/pseuds/sparklyturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when James wonders how life turned out the way it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our future's for many of horror

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sorrow is a Shadow" by Fallulah

 

James sits at the kitchen table, watching as Lily dances around the kitchen with little Harry standing on her toes, and he finds it hard to believe how lucky he is.  
He doesn't exactly understand everything that happened with Voldemort- how could his baby have managed to defeat the most powerful wizard to ever live just by crying at him?  
(A small part of him doesn't quite believe the Dark Lord is truly gone, and until he dies, he will be looking over his shoulder- but Lily doesn't need to know that, not now.)  
For now, though, James doesn't need to understand. He has his beautiful wife and his beautiful baby boy, and the rest of the world can just piss off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Many of Horror (When We Collide)" by Biffy Clyro


	2. I close my eyes and think about tomorrow

The day Harry’s letter comes from Hogwarts, James nearly cries.

Lily sees it first, sitting on the carpet just inside the door. Harry and James are talking about England’s odds of qualifying for the world cup- fairly slim- when she waltzes into the living room with a smug grin on her face.

Harry, of course, jumps for joy when he reads the letter. He’s heard enough stories from his parents and uncles to know that Hogwarts is one hell of a place. He starts babbling about owls and brooms and what house he’ll be in- it’ll be Gryffindor, James knows.

Lily sees the look on her husband’s face and steers Harry towards the kitchen to make tea. She sits beside James on the sofa and flops her head against his shoulder and promises that their boy will be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Stars" by FUN.


	3. These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem

Harry’s first letter doesn’t arrive until the start of November, but when it does, it’s about four pages long.

He talks all about Ron Weasley- one of Arthur and Molly’s boys, they reckon- and of Hermione Granger- a muggleborn, but the smartest person in their year.

He writes about all his teachers- James’ jaw clenches when Harry mentions Snape- and mentions how peculiar Professor Quirrell seems to be. 

He tells them that he’d become the Gryffindor Seeker by chasing Draco Malfoy around the school after he’d stolen Neville Longbottom’s Remembrall and James’ heart swells with pride.

They laugh as they read all about their son’s first few months at school- that is, until he tells them about Halloween.

(Sirius sees the letter when he visits later that week, and earns a kick from Lily when he won't stop laughing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "The Chronicles of Life and Death" by Good Charlotte.


End file.
